dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
War Song, Revised (3.5e Spell)
Choose a perform skill: Acting, Comedy, Dance, Keyboard instruments, Oratory, Percussion instruments, String instruments, Wind instruments or Singing. Your ranks in that Perform skill replace your Dexterity and Strength base scores for the duration of the spell. In addition, you gain a weapon or power based on the performance type chosen: *Acting- A mask shaped buckler appears that deals 1d6 cold damage/3 levels on a shield bash, and you are counted as having Improved Shield Bash for attacks with the buckler. In addition, stage lights illuminate in a 60 foot radius around you, negating any penalties for darkness or dim light and dispelling darkness effects. *Comedy- A large, rubber squeaky hammer appears that only you are proficient with, dealing 1d6 acid damage/3 levels on a hit. In addition, as a standard action you can throw a pie at a target within 60 feet, forcing them to make a Fortitude save or go blind for one round. *Dance- A long ribbon appears that deals 1d6/3 levels force damage that operates as a spiked chain. In addition, you gain evasion as the monk ability. *Keyboard- A massive shuriken made of piano keys appears that deals 1d6/3 levels fire damage on a melee attack. In addition, you can throw the piano-ken as a standard action, making a 120 foot line attack that can be avoided for half damage on a successful Reflex save. *Oratory- You conjure the weapon of a great hero, that deals 1d6 force damage/3 levels on an attack. This weapon must be a melee weapon, but may take any appearance you choose. This weapon may make one smite attack every four rounds, dealing double damage on a successful hit to an enemy of an alignment opposed to your own. *Percussion- A pair of light mace sized drumsticks appear in your hand, each dealing 1d6 sonic damage/3 levels. You are treated as having the SRD:Two-Weapon Fighting feat for wielding these sticks. As a standard action, you can smash the ground and force everyone in a 60 foot burst to make a Reflex save or be knocked prone. *String- Your instrument becomes an axe that deals 1d6 electricity damage/3 levels on a successful hit. As a standard action, you can deal this weapon's damage as a ranged touch attack. *Wind- Your instrument conjures a sphere of howling wind in your space, dealing 1d6 sonic damage/3 levels to anyone adjacent to the sphere who fails a Fortitude. As a standard action, you can move the sphere up to 60 feet away from you; this grants a Reflex save for half damage. *Sing- The lyrics of every song you ever sang manifest into a quarter staff-like form, dealing 1d6/3 levels sonic damage on a hit. As a standard action, you can send the lyrics flying toward a target within 60 feet to entangle him, forcing a Reflex save to avoid being entangled. You can not cast spells while under the effects of this spell. However, all your Bardic Music abilities are still available. The duration, action, and effects of Bardic Music are not altered. Focus: A masterwork tool or instrument that grants a bonus to the skill being used. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Spell